


The Boundary

by smileflxwer



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: Stay away the boundary that protects the town. It's a lesson you were taught all your life in order to supposedly protect you from the creatures that lie right beyond it. Of course, such precautions can only protect someone for so long.【This was a birthday gift for a friend.】【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Kudos: 17





	The Boundary

Stay within the boundary. The number one rule you are taught from the moment you are born. Beautiful flowers that decorate the town in a circle, one you are not to leave and nothing is allowed to enter. You knew the stories well, stories of creatures that lurked beyond the circle and waited patiently for someone to cross in order to claim them as their prey. At least, that’s what you would be told. 

You never really fully believed the stories, but you weren’t going to risk the potential of something bad happening simply because you didn’t listen. You did not truly know what was just beyond the boundary, and the trees that loomed above your head within your yard reminded you of such each day. Your home, quite frankly a mansion, was one of the many whose gardens ended right at the circle. Your parents had informed you that back many years ago they were built that way in order to protect the humans who lived within it, though you were never sure how much you believed that either. Perhaps there was a time, long ago, when the ones who were more fortunate did everything in their power to protect their people, but that was not the way things currently were. It wasn’t hard to see, even despite living within a place of nobility. Now the houses held only the ones deemed as worthy, and the maze gardens were simply a fun pastime to enjoy.

Thought you couldn't deny the garden was your favorite part of your home. You grew up roaming among the mazes within it, and had come quickly to learn every twist and turn. You would always think to yourself, if such a thing were so easy for you to learn surely no creature would have trouble getting through it. Of course, you knew virtually nothing about the old ways. Your tutor only taught you what was deemed necessary by your parents, and history wasn’t exactly at the top of the list. Or really anywhere on the list.

_Funnily enough that you would actually end up learning the truth behind everything from one of the creatures themselves._

You had a hard time sleeping at night often. You weren’t quite sure why, be it you were simply a night owl or the stress of everything you had to deal with. Around the time of your birthday you were expected to get married, as to who though, you would not get a choice. Such was the life you lived, not that you were particularly fond of it.

But when you got unable to sleep at night, you found yourself wandering through the garden mazes, eventually following the path out to the small clearing that ended at the boundary. It was one of those nights that you found yourself considering just walking past it, to see what would happen. Though if you were ever found out you would be in huge trouble for breaking a law of the town. But if it was simply for a second and no one was around, it couldn’t hurt, right?

And you felt compelled to do it, like some force had a hold on you and was pulling you to the otherside. You had to, you just had to-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Once you’re out, you can never go back in.”

You jumped at the voice, glancing over into the eyes of a man who seemed just as shocked as you.

“... You _heard_ me?”

“Of course I did. What did you mean by that though? You’re out right now, aren’t you?”

He shook his head, a somewhat sad smile on his face. “Yes, but I can’t get in even if I tried.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

He walked up to the circle, slowly moving his hand up to pass across the line. And it did go. Sort of. As his hand went across the line, it started to disintegrate, and a clear look of pain crossed his features.

But as soon as he did it, he pulled his arm back, the arm slowly healing from the effects. “See what I mean now?”

“Will it do the same thing to me if I--”

“No. You’re still human.”

“ _Still_ human…?”

“In case you didn’t get the memo yet, I’m not exactly a human.”

You didn’t really take notice, you were too busy focusing on all of your confusion. But then you saw it, the fangs, his sharp nails, even glowing red eyes that caused you to fall backwards. “You’re--”

“One of the monsters you told about? Yes, I am.”

“But why did you tell me to not cross the boundary?”

“Believe it or not, we’re not as bloodthirsty as they make us out to be. And, I didn’t exactly expect it to work.”

“Why not?”

“Usually none of you can see or hear us. In fact, you can never see anything going on beyond that damn circle. Honestly, I’m not even sure how you can see me right now.” 

The creature shook his head, clearly thinking about how any of this could be possible.

“Perhaps it’s fate?”

You suggested, laughing a bit at your ridiculous suggestion. And he grinned back, glad you weren’t absolutely horrified by him and running off. “Perhaps it is.”

You weren’t really sure why you weren’t afraid. Shocked? Of course. But afraid? No, something in your head told you there was no reason to be afraid of him.

“I should hurry back though before the sun starts to rise, it was nice talking to you, umm… what do I call you?”

“Hongjoong.”

“...Hongjoong. It’s pretty. And sounds like a human name?”

“Well, I was one once.”

“You were?”

“Yes, but now is not the time to discuss such things, you can always come back here if you wish to speak to me again, however.”

You nodded, informing him of your name as well before heading back through the maze. A strange discovery, but one you actually liked. Life was rather boring, most decisions were made for you by your family, and you really just enjoyed when you had something that they didn’t choose for you. Finding a friend with a creature that lied just on the other side of the boundary, well, that was perhaps something they would never choose for you ever. Even if it was a bit against your better judgment. For all you knew, he could want to cause you harm, but he made it clear he couldn’t reach you beyond the circle. So, how much of a risk was it truly?

Apparently very as you found yourself going back to speak to him so much. You found yourself learning a lot over time, especially pertaining to the truth of where you lived.

“It’s a curse.”

“A curse?”

You tilted your head in confusion from where you sat in the grass.

“I don’t know the full details, many have been lost over time. But apparently the humans of the town angered a witch so badly she cursed everyone for generations to come. If we so much as step foot out of the circle, we lose all semblance of our humanity.”

“... Is that what happened to you?”

He nodded, a sad smile on his face. “It was a dumb dare as kids. But, clearly, I couldn’t get back in once I got out. And, well, they couldn’t see me after I left the circle.”

He let out a small sigh, “They were convinced I died the second I walked out. Which wasn't entirely wrong, I guess.”

“When did you stop being human?”

“It was a slow process… happened over a couple of days.”

He laid back, his head pointed towards the boundary as he stared up at the sky. “I was a child. Confused, scared, unimaginable to most. But I was lucky. They tell you the creatures that live beyond here are terrifying and will harm you without a second glance, but when they came across they took me in. Protected me and helped me understand just what I was going through. Ultimately, they became my family.”

“... Do you know what happened to your actual family?”

“Not a clue. I kept coming back in hopes to see them, but they never came anywhere near the boundary ever. Probably traumatized.”

A short silence washed over as he turned around to face you. “I’m not sure why I kept coming back to this very day. I suppose I knew deep down I wanted someone to see me, and I wanted to help anyone who crossed the boundary like I did. It never happened though. Well, until I met you.”

“I still wonder why I can see you.”

“I did discuss it with the others. They did have one idea, but I’m not sure how true it is.”

“What is it?”

He kept quiet for a moment, unsure if he should tell you or not. Though, if it was true, it wasn’t a fact he could hide.

“Soulmates.”

“...Soulmates, huh?”

“You’re not shocked?”

“Well, it is an odd thought, but I can’t say I’m surprised. I have been trying to figure it out myself, after all.”

And it was true. When you weren’t with Hongjoong you spent hours pouring over books to figure out the truth. Though so much was left undocumented, you realize now to hide the truth, soulmates was a concept mentioned once or twice. And there was one line you remembered clearly.

“No matter what, fate will ensure that two soulmates meet.”

“Hm?”

“It was a line I read in a book pertaining to the history of this place.”

“Do you believe it’s true?”

“Well, I’ve been able to see you from the start, though it's a hard concept to grasp.”

“I believe it is.”

“You do?”

He had begun to stand and pace around slightly. “It’s slightly hard to say, especially because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to cross the circle, but I cannot deny I’ve grown deep feelings for you other these few months--”

That was it. That was all you needed to hear as you decided in that moment to throw caution to the wind. You jumped up and ran right past the boundary and straight into Hongjoong’s arms, surprising the man to an extreme degree.

“What did you-- Why did you--”

“I was arranged to be married in the morning.”

“You were…?”

You gripped tightly onto him, “I was afraid I’d have to leave you, but far too nervous to confess my own feelings. I prayed by some luck you would tell me that somehow you felt the same, I just never expected it to actually happen.”

“But what about your family?”

He looked worried, afraid it was a rash decision you made based on his confession. And perhaps, in a way it was, but it was one you did not regret in the slightest.

“I was not exactly of the most importance to them anyway. Besides, ever since I’ve met you I’ve had such a strong urge to just leave and be with you, no matter what the risk or what I lose.”

“Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

You laughed slightly, “It’s far too late to regret it now, isn’t it?”

“You make a good point. But never do something that rash again or you’ll be the death of me.”

“No promises.”

He rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. A genuine smile that held no sadness. “May I…?”

It took you a second to process what he meant but you nodded, allowing him to pull you in gently for a kiss.

“You know it’s my birthday,” You whispered softly as he pulled away.

“Your parents expected you to get married on your birthday?”

“Odd, isn’t it?”

“Quite.”

He chuckled, pulling you back in for another kiss. “Happy birthday. And welcome to your new life.”

_You had no clue what life had in store, but truly as long as Hongjoong was by your side, you were willing to face it without a problem._


End file.
